Love Like This
by I Wanna Party and Bullshit
Summary: Disappointed and frustrated pretty much describe Randy Orton's reaction after he heard her girlfriend, Elena, muttered "Sex after marriage" to him. In other hands, excited and amazed after knowing her hasn't been banged yet. Randy wanted her so bad but he didn't want to marry her yet. But why?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Yes, I'm starting a new story again. My two other stories are seriously under construction. I blame writer's block. I'll try to continue once my GSCE exam is over which is in November. Until then, I will just update this one. :)**

**Rated M for later chapter.**

**Randy Orton/OC/?**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**Toronto, Canada.**

I was sat at the centre of Randy Orton's bed in his awesome tour bus, while him, playing his dumb video games for hours during our ride to Canada. And me, solving some mathematics problems. People called me a nerd for making mathematics as an entertainment. I couldn't help myself, I found maths was sexy. Even sexier than the Apex Predator. I groaned in frustration, adjusting my glasses properly to my eyes. I closed the mathematics exercise book and watched Randy play his video game. Gosh, this was boring.

"Hey Randy, I'm bored." I started, his eyes were still glued at the tv screen.

"Want do you want me to do? Screw you? Yeah, right, Elena." He smirked.

I sighed, as Randy pointed it out again. As a daddy's little girl, I promised my dad to not being intimate with a boy before marriage. Only kiss and oral sex were allowed. Me, being with Randy for almost a year shocked a lot of people, especially my long time bestfriend, Eve, since Randy was known for his bad boy attitude which included, sleeping with some random girls while on road. Well, not until I came in his life, he stopped doing all of that. It was cute, the way he was whipped when he first noticed that he had a feeling for me.

"Randy. Well, I can still blow something long." I came more closer to him, my pouty lips came into contact with his neck. I kissed it gently, making him flinched.

"Game Over" was the last sound that the dumb video game made. He turned his face to me and closed the gap between us and kissed me hungrily. I moaned softly, feeling his soft lips again mine. He pulled away and stared into my eyes. I did the same thing briefly, and felt myself blushing. I couldn't stand those eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I played with my strawberry-blonde hair while letting my blue eyes stare at his moving object.

"Seriously?" I cooed uncomfortably.

"You're so hot and I can't have my man right here, to enter your pussy. Once I can, I will fuck you senseless." he remarked, rendered me speechless.

"Marry me then."

"With our busy schedule right now? I don't think so."

I sighed and made myself stood up.

"You just have to find another reason to avoid yourself from marrying me. Are you seeing someone?"

"You're so hot."

"I'm being serious, Randy."

"Look, I promise I will marry you once we both have time off. I want it to be special."

"Whatever you say." I approached him and continued, "It's not like my pussy is the one who's in torture" I grabbed his little friend while kissing his soft lips. He moaned loudly, I pulled away from his lips.

"From now on. Just keep on dreaming. My baby." I stood up properly and winked at him, flashing my pearl white teeth and went to the bathroom as I heard him, groaning obviously frustrated.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Randy Orton or anyone from the WWE. I only own my ocs. :) Thanks for the anonymous review! _**

**_Chapter 1_**

**"Ready?" Randy bellowed in the bedroom while I was still packing my things up in the bathroom.**

"I'm coming." I put my ring gear in my luggage and zipped it up. I sighed in relief that I was finally done with packing. Picking up my glasses, putting it on. I was out of the bathroom to find Randy was waiting for me on the bed, got all of his things packed up. He was really an organized man.

"I have a question."

"Are you asking about sex again cause I-"

"Shut up, Elena." He ran one of his hand to his face and sighed conceitedly.

"Are you going to kiss Dolph again tonight though? cause that's going to hurt me so bad." He continued, pretending to be hurt. I rolled my eyes, he was so cheesy.

"Yeah, that's what I read from the script the creative gave both of us last week. Come on Randall, it's just a scripted kiss." I exclaimed as I sat beside him.

"Well, yeah. But still. Seeing you & him together on screen makes my heart ache, why can't I be your on screen boyfriend too? plus, I assure you're going to have to kiss him in front of me somehow later." Randy leaned in my shoulder, and set his head on it. One word, man was super whipped.

"Well you have off-screen, be grateful. Oh not to mention, you can kiss me whenever you want." I pecked his lips, as I pulled away Randy caught my lips in a passionate kiss, nipping my bottom lip. I moaned softly and pulled away as I realized we had go get ready for Raw.

"Your boobs are getting bigger." He said, still having his hands on my breast.

"Is that a compliment?" I questioned shyly.

"Let's just go to the arena before I rape you here." He gave me one last short kiss before we both stood up and got ready to work.

* * *

**short chapter. but I promise chapter 2 will be longer. :)**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to both guests who left a review for the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Enjoy reading the second chapter, this is just a filler chapter anyway, I want y'all to get to know Elena more. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**I kissed Dolph back, tugging his neck so he could kiss me without me tip toeing. Randy was at the commentary, staring at me kissing Dolph in the ring. This was going to be awkward, backstage. I knew that we had done this for several times already, it was always awkward after it. Dolph was a good kisser though.**

Allowing his tongue to battle against mine, finally I pulled away, panting. I hugged Dolph and winked at Randy, teasing him in character. He rolled his eyes at both of us. The referee held Dolph's hand, raising it up in the air and Lilian Garcia began to announce he's the winner of the match against Alex Riley. Me, being a bad girlfriend, pecked Dolph's lips again.

"Do the front flip finisher now on Alex." Dolph whispered, I stared at Alex he was waiting for me to hit him with my finisher. I however, was lost. I didn't even know this was part of the script that we were given. Maybe I forgot to read it... oh well, I was always forgetful.

Without wasting anymore time, I kicked Alex in the ball, while he was lying down, acting like he's dead already. I did the front flip. hitting my long legs to his neck. I flicked my hair as the crowd wolf whistled me. I smirked a seductive smirk, stood up and went to high five Dolph.

Randy was now at the side of the ring. Dolph gave him a dead stare, so was I. Randy began to point at the "Nights of Champions" banner bear the titantron. the crowd was suddenly alive. I sighed conceitedly, I was not good enough to get the crowd to react to me as in champion reaction not "Oh you're so sexy. Let me scream." reaction I guess. The only reaction I got was wolf whistling. Perverts.

I shook my head lightly, coming back to earth. I rolled my eyes, pretending to hate on Randy.

* * *

"So, what I said was true. You kissed Dolph infront of me tonight." Randy started, I put away my contact lense case in my hand bag, put on my glasses.

"Yeah. Did I mention he's a good kisser?" I smirked, playing with my strawberry blonde pink hair.

"Oh yeah? No wonder I feel like watching soft porn from the commentary."

"Are you jealous?"

"Only a dumb ass boyfriend wouldn't be jealous of his hot-virgin girlfriend get kissed infront of him. Not to mention, I couldn't even interupt."

"Awww. I love whipped Randy." I hugged him and he did the same thing.

"And I love you." Randy admitted, kissing my cheek softly, making my cheeks burn. I pulled away from the hug. He stared into my eyes, making me flushed.

"Virgin girlfriend? Really?" I mumbled as he laughed softly.

* * *

"Here's the script from the creative. They ordered me to give it to you." I pulled my hair into a ponytail, taking the script from Dolph's hand.

"Have you read it?"

"I read a few of them. It's pretty cool. You get to shine a lot."

"Well, I'll always be known as Dolph's girlfriend to the WWE universe though." Dolph let out a soft laugh, which I found a little bit adorable. I smiled, adoring his adorable laugh.

"What about the kissing scenes?"

"Gosh, Elena. Am I that bad?" Dolph faked hurt, making my eye rolled.

"No." Shaking my head, I could feel my cheeks burn.

"Randy is jealous of you kissing me in front of him." I continued, sweeping my left leg.

"What did you do to that guy Elena?" He ran a hand through his blonde hair and laughed.

"I don't know actually. But it's adorable."

"Anyway, back to the kissing scenes. How many were they going to be on Smackdown tomorrow?" I continued, fanning myself with my script. It was pretty hot at the lobby of this hotel. This was what we get for staying at a cheap hotel.

"If I'm not mistaken, there's going to be two. Backstage & after my match." He had his thinking face on. I wish I could take a picture of his adorable face, but that would be weird. Gosh, Elena. Screw yourself. I thought you despise blonde in boys.

"Ok then. If you wanna pratice our lines together just text me. I'll be there just before you hit the send button." I hugged and winked at him as I pulled away from the hug. Rendering Dolph speechless.

* * *

"Salad again? You know there's a lot of other delightful food here and you choose salad? Come on, Elena. Stop being anorexic." Eve spilled the truth. Well not really, I was not anorexic. I feared of myself getting big.

"I'm not anorexic." I protested, searching for other food to eat.

"Prove it to me, order meat or chicken or whatever that doesn't have vegetables in it." Eve said, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm trying to search for something. So shut up Eve." Eve laughed and took out her phone from her hideous glittery black clutch.

Eve and I had been friends since I debuted, she was the one who was nice to me, and treat me like a human. Most of the divas back then treated me like I was not a human, but just a wall to them. My figure was skinny, not anorexic-skinny. At 21, maybe a little too young to debut in the main roster. I was only trained in FCW for 12 days, after that I got a call from Stephanie McMahon. It was pretty surreal, being a wrestler was always been my dream since I was 6. My debut was so embarassing, I botched a lot of move which caused me to get scolded by Vince backstage after the match. What could I do? I was not skilled enough. Screw Brie Bella, she failed to make me look good.

Now that I was 24, a lot of things had changed. People who treated me like shiz were my friends. Chris Jericho was my buddy. He's a good guy actually, he never failed to make me laugh. My in ring skills had improved greatly, no I was not bragging. I got a lot of compliments actually, though the move I used as my finisher got a lot of negative reaction from the internet fans.

"This spaghetti..meatball thing it is then." I told the waitress as she was looking at my hand, pointing to the name of the food I wanted.

A sudden vibration occured on my leg, it was my phone. I took it out, a message from Randy. I unlocked my phone, reading the message.

Where are you? I miss you. x

I was in awe, smiling like a freak making Eve muttered "What's up?" to me. I showed her the text message.

"Gosh, I don't know what you did to him. But looks like it's very magical." I laughed softly, ignoring my best friend remark.

Aww, Eating with Eve. Be back soon. Miss u too. x

I tap the send button, putting away my phone when suddenly the waitress earlier brang our drinks, putting them on the table. I thanked her and started to make a conversation with Eve.

"So, you're going to win the divas championship belt again, I see."

"Yeah, I don't know why actually but Vince loves me."

"Good for you. I haven't even get a title shot since my debut. My one contender matches were all from the battle royal. Maybe Vince doesn't see me as a champion material yet."

"You'll just have to wait. Who knows you'll be like AJ months later?" Eve said, taking a sip of her drink.

"That would be cool. But I just want a storyline involve me being a champion you know, not a love storyline. Remember my storyline with Dolph and Vickie? Man that was horrid."

"I remember that one." Eve cried. "That was funny actually. You get to shine a little bit also, you get to kiss Dolph every week now." Eve continued, making me cough after taking a sip of my drink.

"I have a boyfriend, Eve." I mumbled, wiping my mouth with a tissue from the table.

"I didn't even mention anything." Eve had her evil smirk on her face while me, having myself red like a freaking tomato. I didn't know the effect Dolph had on me, but I was pretty sure it was not normal consindeting I had Randy already as my boyfriend. Shaking my thoughts, Eve continued.

"So anyway, just don't quit yet okay? I'm sure you'll be a champ one day."

"One can always dream."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys. I'm back! Starting from now, I'll officialy have no life. So yeah... I'll try to update my stories more often. Enjoy this chapter tho! :)

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Focus Elena. Focus. Dang it. I gazed at the monitor and glared at everyone who were cheering during the John Cena and CM Punk's match at Nights of Champions. Not that it wasn't great. I was just frustrated seeing Eve winning the Divas championship belt... again... for the third times.. I close the "Solve These Maths Equation" book that Randy just bought me, (He's cute I know).

I sighed in frustration, thinking about where was the storyline going to bring me. My career could end once the creative decided to break me and Dolph apart. I watched their match in amazement, smiling at how awesome their wrestling skills were. I would never be that awesome.

"Hey baby. Have you stuffed your big stomach?" Randy interrupt my thoughts, kissing my head, shaking my hair after that.

"Thanks Randy. Girls love to hear that. You have no idea." I mumbled in frustration.

"I'm sorry?" He apologized. Letting his hands ran through my arms.

"Are you on your period?" He added, as seemed he was counting the date.

"No need to count. I'm not." I slapped his chest softly and laughed.

"I'll tell you privately later." I continued, smiling, at least the smile that I gave to him was a true smile not the fake one.

"Ok then. Want something?"

"Sure. Buy me an iPhone."

"You have money?"

"Mom won't let me."

"I'll have to think about that." He said, in his "I'm planning something for my lovely girlfriend" voice.

"Aww." I tilted my head and kissed his lips.

"Okay, Randy. You can stop now." A femenine voice making Randy pulled away from me.

"Hey Eve."

"Come here." I stared at Randy for a second, he moved his head at Eve's direction to show his approval.

"So I talked to Vince about your career."

"And..." My face light up like a flash light.

"He agreed to make you the next divas champion."

Oh my god. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I smiled widely.

"Under one condition." She muttered in a "this is bad news" voice.

"Randy has to wrestle you; like destroy you in the ring. Making him look bad and you look good. I reminded him this is PG-"

"How on earth is that supposed to make me look good?" I cried. I would be the most boring champion ever after Layla's reign.. I couldn't blame Lay tho. She didn't have much air time to show she was a good champion. I sighed conceitedly, knowing that, this was the only way I could get that belt on my grip. Thinking again, that wouldn't make me look good. That would make me look bad. I mean, if you're a champion ain't you supposed to be like a champion. Not being destroyed by a man known as my boyfriend before I got a chance to hold the championship. This was really fudged up. I would be the weakest Divas champion ever.

"Well, you want it or not? This is your only opportunity."

"Okay." I chewed my lips. My tears began to fall. Not happy tears, sad tears, thinking what have I done to Vince to make me deserve this. I might be a little dramtic on this. But this was my dream, but all the things that I had planned out earlier didn't came true. Instead, all of it turned into a nightmare- with a good ending.

"I told Vince you'd love it though. So no worries."

"But what's the point of Randy destroying me? That's dumb."

"Divas Championship Belt" Eve said in a dramatic voice, rendered me completely speechless.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes, chewing my bottom lip.

"I'm gonna go to the new divas championship photoshoot thingy."

"Okay then. Love you."

"Love you too Elena, don't think too much. Keep calm and fuck that snake!" I let out a soft laugh.

"After marriage."

"You're boring."

"and you love me."

"That's true." Eve hugged me and too soon, she pulled away from the hug.

Review?


End file.
